


Diaphanous

by FalabaWitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate universe - fashion designer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalabaWitch/pseuds/FalabaWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An adorably stupid AU where Gabe is a fashion designer and Sam is The live-in model, and there is sexual tension to be had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diaphanous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sabriel week a while back. Finally posting to AO3.

“Gabe, put down the fabric sheers,” Sam warns towards his boss/friend/boyfriend/they-really-had-no-clue-what.

“C’mon Sammy, just one more adjustme-“

“No. Because then you’ll say one more after, and then another, and then another, until at thing is going to look like some over designed Christmas tree,”

Gabriel pouts, “You’re no fun. You know, Maybe I should’ve just hired your brother instead, he would just leave me be,” He reluctantly puts down the scissors and clears his lap of fabric scraps, still giving the outfit on a critical stare.

Sam walks over and leaned on one of the mannequins, giving Gabe a skeptical look, “And then you would either never get work done because you’re off pranking people or stealing sweets from the shop a block down or creating overly extravagant gown or tuxes or something that no could actually wear.”

“But they’d look amazing, and that’s what avant garde is for! And wouldn’t it be fun if I put all my models in some abstract, fluffy outfits that show off taboo body parts? I can just see you now walking down that runway Sam, in a pair of silk chaps,” Gabe gives a short laugh, and just smirks when Sam gives him a disapproving face (Gabriel notes that Sam has some sort of bitchy facial expression for just about anything. He wants to label them someday)

“Awww, c’mon, it’s not like I’d let anyone but me catch a glimpse of that ass outside of this apartment. But you might end up anyway if you don’t let me finish these couple outfits tonight,” Gabriel counters, and Sam nudges him with his foot.

“Get. Sleep. And tomorrow you can continue to dress me or Anna or whatever model you want in some ridiculous feathery or leathery get up,”

“Can it be both? Because actually that sounds kind of awesome,” Gabriel says as he gets up and walks towards the doorway with his model. They step over various failed projects and crumpled up candy-wrappers, carving out a twisting path through the long room. They eventually find their way to the actual door and the single lamp, looking back at the outfits that weren’t failed and hanging on hangers or on mannequins.

“It’s gonna be good once I finish,” Gabriel says with pride shining through his voice, and Sam just wraps his arm around the smaller man.

“Of course it is. They always are, but it won’t be as good if you’re basically a zombie at fashion week,” He chides, and Gabriel laughs.

“Zombies are in dude, where have you been?” Sam rolls his eyes but laughs in spite of himself, and kisses Gabriel on the top off his head,

“But you have to be ahead of the curve. I think vampires are going to make a comeback soon, so I would start drinking up on blood,” He jokes, and Gabriel gives him a soft smile,

“No Sammy, not vamps. So last season,” He looked towards the pieces, “I think angels are up for their turn at the alluring supernatural creature category,”

Both of their eyes find the dress on the mannequin in the middle of the room, the sequins on it reflecting slightly off of the dim lamp. The tight bodice was covered in golden sequins mapped in intricate designs, twisting and turning into each other, and then cascading down to the skirt. There the sequins turned into feathers and dripped their way down the skirt, a delicate and almost translucent fabric of pale crème.

“You know what, I think you’re right. Angels do have a certain feel to them,”

“Especially that archangel, Gabriel, now that one is special,”

“Yep, he was obviously the most important, not Michael or Raphael or Lucifer-“

“Hey, who’s the one who told Mary she was having a very special baby? My angel, so shove it,” Sam laughs, and they flip the lamp off to finally sleep in their own beds. They stop and their own rooms, turning back to look at each other,

Sam coughs awkwardly as they just stand across from each other in the doorframes to their separate rooms, because they were supposed to only be co-workers who lived with each other for convenience.

“Night Sasquatch,” Gabriel says softly, almost fondly, and smiles up wearily at Sam.

“Night Gabe,” Sam replies, and they don’t move, letting tension just build up slowly in the air. Finally Sam turns away, and almost is able to close the door, when Gabriel calls out,

“You know I could just sneak back and go start working again, you can’t stop me now that you’re going to bed,” it’s a bit of a pathetic excuse, but Sam takes it,

“You know what, you’re exactly right, I don’t want you working,” He says, coming out of his room again, having to duck his head to avoid a wall to the forehead, “I guess I’ll just have to stay in your room tonight to make sure,” They smirk in unison, and Sam takes the whole three steps to Gabe’s room, and doesn’t step out until Dawn.


End file.
